


Intermezzo

by zilah



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Jack find some happiness after rough times in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermezzo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Sad but true: they are not mine but belong to Patrick O'Brian. I just play with them. No one pays me.  
>  **Spoilers:** The Letter Of The Marque  
>  **Warnings:** Possibility of drowning in fluff, or get your teeth rotten.  
>  **Beta:** Thank you so much for your help, alltoseek! Without you, I was lost.
> 
> **Author's Notes:** I love this passage and finally wanted to write a story about it.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy and FB is Love,
> 
>  
> 
> zilah

* * *

_A moment later he saw Jack Aubrey, mother-naked, plunge from the taffrail and swim out towards Old Scratch, his long yellow hair streaming behind him. When he was half way across two seals joined him, those intensely curious animals, sometimes diving and coming up ahead to gaze into his face almost within hand's reach._

_”I give you joy of your seals, brother,” said Stephen, as Jack waded ashore on the little golden strand, where the skiff now lay high, dry and immovable._

_”It is the universal opinion of the good and the wise that there is nothing more fortunate than the company of seals.”_

_”I have always liked them,” said Jack, sitting on the gunwale and dripping all over._

* * *

Stephen looked at his friend and his heart eased when he found Jack smiling at him. It had been a long time since he had seen him this relaxed. The feeling almost forgotten returned in full force when his gaze trailed down Jack's strong body. 

He slowly drew a breath and smiled down into astonishing blue eyes. 

Jack's lips twitched and he inclined his head. 

”Is there a more private place on this island?” he whispered and Stephen's heart leaped at the question. It had been far too long since they had made love.

* * *

Jack was pensive when Stephen led him to a small, secluded glen on the other side of the island. He was painfully aware that he had wallowed in his misery for far too long. Despite the devastating loss of his own, Stephen had moved heaven and earth to help him and he had given back nothing. Not even a simple thank you. He knew full well that Stephen would brush aside every attempt to apologize, but there was something Jack could still do. He wasn't man of words, but with his actions he could show Stephen his esteem.

When they finally reached the private spot, Stephen turned around and and opened his arms in invitation. 

”I have missed you, my love,” Stephen said, his voice soft and breathless. 

”And I you. I love you, Stephen,” Jack whispered and pulled his friend closer, claiming his lips in a deep kiss. Stephen shuddered against him, but didn't resist as Jack cradled him in his arms and devoured his mouth with a need he had almost forgotten. 

”Please, take your clothes off,” Jack said between their kisses. Stephen gazed at him affectionately as he quickly shed his garments. 

Stephen shivered when their gazes met and he could see those blue pools darkened with desire. It had been far too long since Jack had looked at him that way, with such need and hunger that it took his breath away. His hand rose on its own accord, stroking Jack's flushed cheek and then cupping his face. 

“Jack...” The name stumbled form his lips like a desperate plea, and the rest of the world disappeared into haze of oblivion. Their lips met in a deep kiss, making them both moan in each other's mouths. Jack's hands slid on his heated skin, teasing and exploring. He shuddered under intense caresses, melting against Jack's firm body.

Jack lowered Stephen on the soft grass and lay beside him. Heat coursed through his body when Stephen surrendered under his touch, begging for more. He couldn't understand why he had denied this pleasure from them both, but one thing he was sure of: he would never neglect Stephen like this again. With these thoughts he wrapped his fingers around Stephen's arousal. His other hand slid to caress Stephen's backside, carefully seeking the way to his secret entrance.

Stephen had now lost his control completely. He was trapped between the firm hand that stroked him so blissfully and the finger that caressed him from within. His moans of pleasure were smothered with eager lips that ravished his mouth. He trembled violently as his orgasm washed over him without any warning, and he was thrown into mindless oblivion. 

Jack panted when Stephen finally found his completion. He hardly realized that he was also shivering as he held his lover against him, never wanting to let go. Slowly, savouring every moment, he caressed and kissed Stephen, whispering words of love to him. 

Stephen stirred from his blissful stupor and pulled Jack atop him, presenting a wordless, sultry invitation. Jack answered with such ardour that it took his breath away. He caressed and teased Stephen until he thought he would burst with need. 

"Do it, Jack! Take me," Stephen cried, and finally his wish was granted. He gasped as the fingers disappeared, leaving him empty and wanting, but soon he was filled with rock-hard arousal and he moaned with bliss. The feeling of Jack moving inside him once more was heavenly and soon Stephen was overwhelmed with sensations that rocked his body. The only noise was their ragged breathing and occasional moan or gasp, as their sensual play continued. Stephen squirmed under Jack's caressing hands, silently begging for more. His wish was eagerly granted as a firm hand wrapped around his aching arousal, stroking him with the pace of deep thrusts. The completion struck through him like a white-hot lightning, and he hardly noticed Jack releasing inside him, groaning with ecstasy.

* * *

When Stephen finally felt his senses recover, he found himself in Jack’s arms. Blue eyes peered at him affectionately and he relaxed into the warm embrace. Jack caressed his sparse hair and they kissed lazily, lovingly, as if they had all the time in the world. Stephen couldn't remember a time that he had felt this happy and Jack, too, seemed content.

”Shouldn't we go back to the ship?” Stephen finally sighed, even if he was highly reluctant to move.

”There is no need to hurry, my dear Doctor,” Jack chuckled, ”your boat is stranded and I doubt you could swim so far.”

Stephen sat up and looked on the beach that peeked through the bushes.

”The sea has receded!” cried Stephen, ”I am amazed.” 

He was even more amazed when Jack told him that they would spend the day on the island.

”You can collect your bugs and beetles to your heart's content. And I'll help you,” Jack said, gently ruffling his hair. Stephen's heart melted and he embraced Jack and kissed his cheek. Jack wrapped his arms around Stephen and held him a long while, before they finally separated and Stephen started to dress. Words were unnecessary. The last months had been rough to them both, but one thing - the most important thing - hadn't changed. The love they had for each other. 

In companionable silence they proceeded to explore the miracles that the island had to offer. 

 

 

The End! :D


End file.
